harrypotterfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Augustus Rookwood
Augustus Rookwood fue un mago y un mortífago de Lord Voldemort. Era un espía en el Departamento de Misterios en el Ministerio de Magia durante la Primera Guerra Mágica. Después de que fue nombrado por su compañero Igor Karkarov, Rookwood fue arrestado y encarcelado en Azkaban. Él escapó durante la Fuga en masa de 1996 y prestó sus servicios como mortífago una vez más. Luchó en varias batallas de la Segunda Guerra Mágica, incluyendo la Batalla del Departamento de Misterios, después de la cual fue encarcelado, pero escapó en 1997. Durante la Batalla de Hogwarts, Rookwood fue vencido por Aberforth Dumbledore. Su destino después de la caída final de Voldemort se desconoce, probablemente murió o fue encarcelado en Azkaban una vez más. Biografía Primer Guerra Mágica Rookwood trabajaba como un inefable en el Departamento de Misterios, pero comenzó a ser un mortífago y un espía para Lord Voldemort durante la Primer Guerra Mágica. Él tenía una red de información dentro y fuera del Ministerio de Magia con un número de magos asistentes. Si estos asistentes sabían que estaban siendo utilizados para obtener información por Rookwood se desconoce. Lo que se conoce es que Ludo Bagman le dio información a Rookwood, probablemente ignorando el hecho de la verdadera afiliación de Rookwood, desde que Rookwood le prometía un puesto en el Ministerio. Bagman reveló que Augustus Rookwood era amigo de su padre. También se refirió a Rookwood más cariñosamente como "el viejo Rookwood", a pesar de que el hombre era un mortífago, durante su propio juicio.De esa información, se puede deducir que Rookwood era extrovertido y afable, tal vez durante sus años como espía, rompiendo el molde de los mortífagos a tantos otros. En 1981 0 1982, Rookwood fue capturado y condenado por el testimonio de Igor Karkarov en cuanto a sus actividades de mortífago y encarcelado en Azkaban. Este fue uno de los muchos nombres que Karkarov dió con el fín de conseguir su propia libertad. Segunda Guerra Mágica Durante la Segunda Guerra Mágica, Rookwood escapó de Azkaban junto con nueve mortífagos más en 1996, cuando los dementores se rebelaron debido al reciente regreso de Lord Voldemort. Rookwood fue responsable de Voldemort en la pista del robo de la profecía que se refería al Señor Oscuro y a Harry Potter, que vio Rookwood en uno de sus sueños. Obviamente, su experiencia en el Departamento de Misterios le fue muy valiosa en está función . Batalla del Departamento de Misterios Después de numerosos intentos fallidos de robar de la profecía, Voldemort atrajo a Harry al Ministerio enviándole visiones de su padrino siendo torturado allí. Rookwood fue uno de los doce Mortífagos que participaron en la emboscada de Harry y sus cinco amigos, y en la batalla que se produjo cuando los adolescentes se resistieron. Él era el único que no le asignaron una pareja como a los otros mortífagos. El paradero de Rookwood durante la mayor parte de la batalla no se conocía. Lo que se sabe es que Rookwood resultó ileso al parecer, cuando entró en la sala del velo de la muerte, y fue visto lanzándole la maldición asesina a Kingsley Shacklebolt sin su máscara. Se presume que Rookwood, junto con todos los otros mortífagos, aparte de Bellatrix Lestrange, fuer capturado y encarcelado en Azkaban después de la batalla. Sin embargo, escapó nuevamente en otra fuga en masa ocurrida en el siguiente año. Batalla de Hogwarts Durante la Batalla de Hogwarts de 1998, después de que Fred Weasley fuese asesinado en una explosión provocada por Rookwood, Percy Weasley lo persigue en busca de venganza por la muerte de su hermano. Más adelante en la batalla, fue sorprendido por Aberforth Dumbledore. No se sabe qué pasó con él después de que Voldemort fuese derrotado, pero lo más probable es que él fue capturado y enviado a Azkaban. Apariencia física Rookwood es descrito, a juzgar por su ficha policial vista en El Profeta, como un hombre alto, con la cara picada de viruela y el pelo gris y grasiento. Rasgos y personalidad A juzgar por su ficha policial vista en El Profeta, Rookwood era aburrido, al contrario de los otros mortífagos, quienes eran más burlones. También parecía ser extrovertido y afable, y tal vez es amigo del padre de Ludo Bagman. Habilidades mágicas y destrezas *'Artes Oscuras:' Rookwood era hábil con las Artes Oscuras, siendo un mortífago. Durante la Batalla del Departamento de Misterios, intentó matar a Kingsley Shacklebolt con una maldición asesina. Sin embargo, fue capturado por Albus Dumbledore y los miembros de la Orden del Fénix y enviado a Azkaban. Participó en la Batalla de Hogwarts, y puede haber sido responsable de la muerte de Fred Weasley. Durante la batalla final, se quedó atónito por Aberforth Dumbledore. *'Duelista:' Rookwood era bueno en los duelos ya que luchó contra Kingsley Shacklebolt en 1996. Ya que ambas se ven más adelante en la batalla, se puede suponer que empató. Etimología *Rookwood fue nombrado "Algernon Rookwood" en Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix, pero su nombre volvió a Augustus de nuevo más tarde. *Augustus en latín significa "majestuoso" o "venerable", que deriva del latín augere, "para aumentar". Fue el título dado al primer emperador de Roma y, posteriormente, para otros emperadores romanos. *"Rook" es "grajo", en inglés. De estas aves se sabe que son sociables, y también tienen una especie de graznido que suena como una rana. De Rookwood se indica que era un asistente sociable, y cuando se le vio hablando con Voldemort, estaba afónico y fue su tono de voz se describe como un graznido. *El apellido "Rookwood" también puede provenir de Ambrosio Rookwood, uno de los conspiradores en la Conspiración de la Pólvora de 1605. *Rookwood es también una familia en la novela de 1834 del mismo nombre escrito por William Harrison Ainsworth. En la novela, la familia Rookwood se describe de forma bastante negativa: "No mate ever brook would a Rook of the Rookwood! A merry saying it is, and true. No woman ever stood in a Rookwood's way but she was speedily removed—that's certain." *Otras posibles referencias de Rookwood son los apellidos Turpin (Lisa Turpin), que procede del famoso salteador de caminos, y la Mano de la Gloria, que es el tema de un poema en el libro. Apariciones *''Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego'' *''Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego (película)'' *''Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix'' *''Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix (película)'' *''Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte'' da:Augustus Rookwood de:Augustus Rookwood en:Augustus Rookwood fi:Augustus Rookwood fr:Augustus Rookwood it:Augustus Rookwood pl:Augustus Rookwood pt-br:Augusto Rookwood ru:Август Руквуд sv:Augustus Rookwood Categoría:Convictos de Azkaban Categoría:Escapados de Azkaban Categoría:Participantes de la Batalla de Hogwarts Categoría:Participantes de la batalla de Departamento de Misterios Categoría:Individuos británicos Augustus Rookwood Categoría:Masculino Categoría:Espías Categoría:Usuarios de las Maldiciones Imperdonables Categoría:Inefables Categoría:Magos Categoría:Asesinos